Asanagi
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: (3rd in Partner Series) They are at their most vulnerable in the mornings.


**Partner Series:** This a series filled with all sorts of moments and headcanons about the amazing partnership between Kudou Shinichi/Edogawa Conan and Miyano Shiho/Haibara Ai.

 **Theme:** Tea and Coffee

 **Author Notes:** One of my reviewers asked me why I don't put these stories into one fanfic. Ah, it's for selfish reasons, really. I want to add more Shinichi x Shiho / Conan x Ai fanfics on the site. I apologize for the inconvenience, though!

Please Read and **Review!**

* * *

 **(3)** 朝凪 - Asanagi: **M** **orning Calm**

* * *

Shiho is in a dilemma.

It's not life threatening but it's still annoying all the same. It's even more annoying when she finds that her dilemma is, in one word, adorable. Staring at the dazed, slumped form of the formidable Heisei Holmes, Shiho can no longer suppress the amused smirk that's been pulling at her lips.

"Good morning."

"M'ning."

It's the morning after a sleepover with the Tantei-dan and they're currently sitting across from each other on the kitchen counter, waiting for water to boil. Agasa and the kids are still sleeping away in the main room, dreaming the early morning light away.

When Shiho hears a sudden thump, she blinks at the sleuth that's plastered on the countertop. Well, Kudou is never all that patient in the morning. Laughing softly, Shiho aligns her own head parallel to the grumbling detective, her fingers carding through sleep mussed raven curls, a rare moment of indulgence. Shiho's gratified that Kudou lets her, relaxing at her touch. She thinks it's more because the detective is still half-asleep than anything else, though. Still, she takes on whatever she can get, on whatever Kudou is willing to give. She'll learn to be content with that. She has to.

Kudou snuffles a bit, turning his head to her. Their eyes meet and though she's startled at the sudden stare-off, she doesn't turn or flinch away. It's a practice of honesty, really.

"Hey there, yawny."

"Hey yourself, imp."

They still bicker, still irrefutably them, but in their world of lies and obscured truths, they at least want to have one truthful thing in their lives. Somehow despite everything or perhaps, because of it, they found it.

In each other.

After a moment of playing with Kudou's bangs, they hear the sharp whistle of the kettle, snapping them out of the lazy rhythm they'd fallen into. Quicker than a half-awake boy should be, Kudou stumbles toward the stove, mug in hand.

She cleanly intercepts the detective before the raven can reach for the special coffee tin, snatching it just as Kudou's fingers brush the lid. Blue eyes blink sleepily before Kudou scowls. "Haibara..."

"You know what we agreed on, Kudou-kun."

"But you said so yourself. You made that coffee so it'd be safe for our younger bodies to drink," whines the blue eyed boy.

Shiho hides the jar when the shrunken boy makes a grab for it. "Yes, but too much of anything is bad for your health. You tend to put more than you should, Kudou-kun."

"I can't help it if your coffee's my favorite," Kudou grumbles, arms crossed.

"Now you're just exaggerating," she says, amused.

"I am _not_."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I'll be the one to make your coffee so be a dear and go brew my tea for me."

The look she receives is suitably unimpressed, almost mirroring her own. "Admit it, you just like the way I prepare it."

"If it makes you feel better about yourself, you're free to think so. Now shoo." Tin secured, she measures the right amount while waving away the pouting detective.

"Yes, your majesty," Kudou huffs with an eye roll.

A few minutes pass in tranquil silence as they work seamlessly together, barely making a sound so as not to disturb the other occupants in the house. Once done, they return back to their seats, exchanging mugs. Making herself comfortable, Shiho takes a sip. The familiar taste of Earl Grey that hits her tongue is rich, fragrant and warm and she sighs, content. The tea clears her mind, waking her up and relaxing her at the same time. She holds the cup close with both hands for a few moments, eyes slipping closed. When she opens them again, Kudou gives her a cheeky, smug grin.

"I trust it's to your liking, your majesty?" Kudou quips, taking a long drink from his own mug with a happy hum.

"Hush you," Shiho huffs out, smile pulling stubbornly at the corners of her mouth. Then without much prompt, they settle into quiet conversations, filled with simple, easy and sometimes even private topics. Heavy discussions are shelved for later. Because right now, the Detective and the Scientist are still slumbering, taking a much needed rest.

Instead, mornings such as these are small treats of soft laughter and serenity for two sleep warm teenagers.

"Sharks, really?"

"Yup! They're one of my favorites."

"Huh, me too. Probably for different reasons, though."

"That makes us shark buddies then."

"At least find a better term, Kudou-kun. Your naming sense, honestly."

"Leave me be."

Some ten minutes later, they hear the familiar pitter-patter of footsteps, the rest of their gang making their to the kitchen. Ayumi, who's the most awake, runs to the kitchen first, excited to make breakfast with everyone together. Ah, youth. Exchanging greetings, they take their empty mugs for a refill. When Shiho steps away from the stove, she looks up at Kudou, blue eyes clear from sleep and smiling warmly at her.

She smiles back.


End file.
